Pour la paix
by AsukaTirento
Summary: "Nous sommes le 30 mai, le jour où le peuple français t'a perdu. Le jour où je t'ai perdu." Francis Bonnefoy écrit une lettre à la Sainte-Patronne de la France où il fait part de ses ressentis, des siècles après que cette terrible guerre, la Guerre de Cent Ans, s'acheva sans qu'il ne disparu des cartes grâce au sacrifice d'une personne, d'une enfant : Jeanne d'Arc.


**Parfois, il m'arrive d'écrire des textes sérieux. Celui-ci en est un exemple. Ou, si vous préférez, c'est une tentative maladroite de mélanger une mélancolique tristesse avec quelques faits historiques.**

 **Pour ceux que ça intéresseraient, mes sources sont de Max Gallo (Jeanne d'Arc,** ** _Jeune fille de France brûlée vive_** **) et Michel Mollat du Jourdin (La Guerre de Cent Ans,** ** _vue par ceux qui l'ont vécu_** **), deux livres très intéressant.**

 **Bien sûr, je ne possède pas Hetalia.**

* * *

 **Pour la paix**

 _Ma chère Pucelle d'Orléans,_

 _Nous sommes le 30 mai, le jour où le peuple français t'a perdu. Le jour où je t'ai perdu. Ils l'appellent la Guerre de Cent Ans, un conflit qui en dura 116 ans. Peut-être que les seize ans ne représentent pas grand-chose ? Peut-être compte-t-on les trêves passées ? Pourtant, que ce conflit fut terrible. Un conflit qui aurait pu me faire disparaitre, si tu n'étais pas apparue pour me sauver. Ta venue fut le salut de la France et le début de l'espoir contre l'Angleterre, contre Arthur qui, dans son orgueil, voulait conquérir les terres des ancêtres avant lui. De cette guerre sanglante, l'Histoire a retenue bien des informations et des noms. Les rois, tels qu'Edward III, Charles V ou Charles VII, les Armagnacs et les Bourguignons. Et surtout, toi. Toi, Jeanne d'Arc, Joan of Arc, comme dirait Arthur. Il déteste quand je t'appelle par ton nom anglais. Il grince des dents et plisse des yeux. C'est du remord. Du remord pour avoir brûlée une Sainte, pour avoir brûlée une innocente. Il n'a jamais remarqué que je lui ai déjà pardonné son erreur depuis bien longtemps._

 _Jamais je ne pourrai oublier ta mort, toi si douce et si vaillante, qui ne désirais que la paix. Mais cela fait déjà si longtemps. Nous faisons tous des erreurs et, comme les nombreuses que j'ai faits auparavant, Arthur en a faites. Mais comme l'on m'a pardonné mon passé sanglant envers les autres, je lui pardonne ses outrages envers moi. Car le pardon est le premier pas vers la paix._

 _J'aimerai te dire de leurs pardonner, autant aux anglais qu'au français, de ta mort. Mais je sais déjà que tu leur as pardonné. À se demander si même tu leur en as voulu, à quelconque moment que cela soit. Pourtant Charles VII t'as tourné le dos après que tu lui ais été utile et les anglais ne voulaient qu'une chose, ta perte, qu'ils pensaient à l'origine de leurs malheurs. L'Histoire prouva que ne fut que le début. Comme quoi, cela était vrai : en brûlant une Sainte, les anglais furent perdus. Ils perdurent leurs conquêtes et retournèrent chez eux, comme tu le voulais. Finalement, ta sainte-mission fut accomplie : Arthur et moi avons recouverts nos royaumes respectifs et la guerre s'est arrêtée. Mais fallait-il vraiment ta mort pour cela ?_

 _Tu étais si jeune... Dix-neuf ans à peine. Certes, dans une époque aussi sombre, tu avais déjà sans doute vécu plus de la moitié de ta vie, mais à mes yeux, et aux yeux de mes contemporains actuels, tu n'étais qu'une enfant. Une enfant à la foi inébranlable qui n'avait qu'un but : la paix. Une paix voulue par beaucoup, une paix que suppliait le Pape, sans qu'on ne fasse attention aux vrais souhaits de l'Église. Non, nous étions trop aveuglés par notre haine de l'étranger, notre haine de celui qui vivait de l'autre côté de la mer. Et pendant que les bandits se régalaient de l'anarchie actuelle, que les soldats se félicitaient des captures effectués qui les rendraient riches par les rançons de nobles, les pauvres mourraient de faim, les abbayes et les églises étaient détruites pour l'argent, et la peur s'emparait de tous, aussi bien que des citoyens d'Arthur que les miens. Nos paix illusoires ne duraient pas assez pour redonner espoir, mais ne servaient qu'à mieux préparer la guerre à l'ennemi. Même la peste ne suffit pas aux Hommes pour qu'ils s'arrêtent, quand bien même elle revenue en force deux fois. Rien ne semblait convaincre quiconque d'abandonner mais un fait était certain : plus les anglais avançaient dans leurs conquêtes, moins les français se battaient et, surtout, moins avaient-ils de chance de gagner._

 _Qui aurait cru qu'une seule personne serait en mesure de renverser cette situation dramatique qui voyait l'effacement de la nation française ? Je me mourrais, et tu es apparue, prête à sauver ton pays alors que tu n'étais qu'une femme dans une société misogyne, une croyante qu'on considérait comme une folle, un faux prophète. Je les entendais murmurer contre toi. Cela me faisait mal au cœur, de voir que si peu croyaient en la survie de leur pays. Mais tu n'as jamais failli et par cela, Charles VII fut sacré à Reims. Avec le siège d'Orléans, c'était le premier pas vers l'espoir de la reconquête française. Cet espoir, c'était toi._

 _Et les anglais ont pensé l'anéantir en te tuant. Ils t'accusèrent de sorcellerie, te traitèrent d'hérétique, toi qui avais si grande foi en Dieu. Ce ne fut que 26 ans plus tard qu'ils se rendirent compte de leur erreur. Peut-être que le roi français éprouvait du remords à ta mort, à laquelle il n'a rien fait pour intervenir ? Quoi qu'il en soit, il voulait savoir le déroulement de ton procès et apprendre la vérité. Et finalement, en 1456, le premier procès fut conclu comme nul. Comme si il y avait eu besoin de cela pour savoir la grandeur et l'innocence que tu avais été durant ton vivant. Encore une fois, cela, l'Histoire le retiendra bien mieux puisque, même des siècles après, nous continuons d'honorer ta mémoire, toi sainte-patronne de la France._

 _Je ne saurais dire ce que j'ai pensé de cette troublante époque mais je sais une chose : tu étais trop jeune pour mourir et, même encore aujourd'hui, mon cœur se serre à ton souvenir. Je t'ai aimé, Jeanne, comme tu m'as aimé. Tu as aimé la France, prête à te sacrifier pour elle et jamais celle-ci n'oubliera ton nom. Jamais elle n'oubliera ton sacrifice pour la paix. À présent, le meilleur moyen de te le prouver, où que tu sois, c'est de vivre. De vivre pour la France. De vivre pour la paix. De vivre pour l'amour._

 _Jamais je ne cesserai de t'aimer, Jeannette._

 _À tout jamais ton fidèle serviteur, Francis Bonnefoy._


End file.
